


Her Red

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has hair the colour of blood, on days when the sun’s rays shine brightly, it turns into the colour of the red-orange setting sun, almost scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Red

**Author's Note:**

> MakiPana birthday fic for a friend! :')

She has hair the colour of blood, on days when the sun’s rays shine brightly, it turns into the colour of the red-orange setting sun, almost scarlet. She has the weirdest love for tomatoes, you find joy in teasing her about it, maybe that is where she gets the colour of her hair from. She has the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen, you love the tint of red that frequently dons her face, complementing the shade of violet her eyes have.

“H-Hanayo!” And you love the fact that she gets as easily embarrassed as you. You burry face in her chest, the shame of having been discovered that you are staring is overwhelming. The bed is warmer than usual, probably because you are a blushing mess.

“M-Maki-chan! Ehehe good morning…” You attempt to smile, before it becomes a full blown one, because a blushing Maki always makes your day. She keeps quiet as she returns your hug, sliding her arms across your waist. You will never get over the fact that she loves cuddling as much as you do.

“Come here, you need a hug,” She says and you are about to ask why, your eyebrows are raised, question on your lips, before she realizes what she has said.

“I-I mean, a good morning hug?” She tries, and you burst into a giggling fit, before her laughter joins yours.

“Y-Yes! Of course!” You try to wink like how Nozomi taught you, and she laughs twice as hard, hugging you tighter in the embrace.

“Hanayo, that’s not how you wink at someone,” She chuckles. You love those eyes shining with mirth, her laughter that sings of joy, her warm hands grabbing yours. You wonder if Maki has always been this cute.

“You’re so cute…” She gasps, and you recoil back in shock, realizing that you said it out loud. “A-Ah I didn’t mean it!”

“You didn’t mean it?” She questions, and you aren’t sure if the expression on her face is something you want to see.

“I-I mean-”

She laughs, all restraints unleashed, before cupping your cheeks with her warm hands. “You’re so cute,” She pouts, pinning you on the bed before her face closes in. Her lips gently touch your forehead, and her fingers push your eyes close, you feel your heart pound loudly in your chest as darkness embraces you. The kisses don’t stop, making their way down the bridge of your nose, stopping at your lips. She pauses mid-kiss and you open your eyes to her red face, her eyes staring at your slightly unbuttoned shirt.

She traces your collarbone with her finger, all the way down, stopping on your chest. You feel her warm fingers through the thin fabric on your chest, and you gasp, closing your eyes once more. She takes this chance to kiss your closed eyes however, the fingers are trembling now as she cups your cheeks, and her thumb caresses your face like it’s too fragile.

“Hanayo?” She whispers, you note the needy tone that she uses, feeling yourself blushing and she nuzzles your neck, saying your name all the while. “Hanayo…”

“M-Maki-chan?”

“It’s illegal to be this cute,” She replies, sighing into your neck. Her palm on your chest feels too hot, and you wince when her palm inched sideways.

She notices and retracts her hand immediately, muttering apologies.

“S-Sorry. Do you not want this?” And you have to stifle a giggle at her horrified expression, before realizing what she means and your face almost matches hers in terms of redness.

“H-Hanayo?” You bury your face into her chest, before nodding your head weakily.

“Let me get my glasses first… I-I want to see your face Maki-chan,” You say and she laughs, sounding both relieved and exasperated.

“Then I just need to get closer,” She smiles, giving you a peck on the cheek, while her hands reach for your shirt.

Your shirt is gone within minutes, she pants like it’s a huge effort, you note that she is redder than you’ve ever seen. Her fingers are gentle like the first time, treating you like you’re made of glass. The kisses down your chest leave your skin burning hot, and it rivals the cold air. You giggle when she kisses your sides, she laughs in return, and you feel the tension in the air slowly ebbing away, till all that is left is her red.

She has hair the colour of blood, on days when the sun’s rays shine brightly, it turns into the colour of the red-orange setting sun, almost scarlet. She has the weirdest love for tomatoes, you find joy in teasing her about it, maybe that is where she gets the colour of her hair from. She has the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen, you love the tint of red that frequently dons her face, complementing the shade of violet her eyes have.

“I love you Hanayo,” She says in between pants, working her fingers in pleasing you. “I love you so much...”

You touch her face with your fingers, feeling her cheeks burn like yours, everything is hot, red and blazing like your love for her.

You realize you never love a kind of red so much.


End file.
